warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormsong
Stormsong is a light grey, tabby she-cat with black sock-like legs. She is currently a WindClan warrior with light blue eyes and a burnt tail. Stormkit's Secret Moonfang and Greyeye, her parents, name their newborn kit, Stormkit, from the loud thunderstorm raging on outside during her birth. The two pray, hoping that the storm would not hit them. Greyeye suggests that the storm would hopefully calm down as they had named their kit after it. To their surprise, the storm does eventually start to shrink away. When a brand new apprentice known as Tornpaw enters the nursery and makes a loud racket, Moonfang is worried that Stormkit will wake up. She tells him to be quiet and leave, but this starts an argument between two queens. The two fight until Moonfang stops the debate, screaming at the top of her lungs. Stormkit remains fast asleep. The two queens think nothing of it, one of them saying that the storm granted Stormkit the power to have terrible hearing. Moonfang takes these words into consideration, wondering if Stormkit has been deaf this whole time. Greyeye is driven by fear from the things his friends have told him that having a single kit would mean he would have bad luck, even when he reached eternal peace with StarClan. This fear quickly made Greyeye turn almost crazy, leaving Moonfang almost immediately. Ironically, Greyeye died on the thunderpath after he was distracted by protecting his safety. When she was a little bit over four moons old, she became quite a mischievous kit. While the medicine cat, Shimmerheart was busy looking for herbs, Stormkit searched her den and eventually started eating some travelling herbs. Stormkit was satisfied by the bitter taste and was fascinated, but decided not to look around anymore. Still needing something to feed off her curiosity, she escaped from the WindClan camp and dashed away. Being a very swift and fast runner, Stormkit was able to run away quickly, still quite a bit far from the Moonpool. With the nutrition of the travelling herbs fueling her, Stormkit was able to make it to the Moonpool. She grew exhausted as she reached the glistening pool and decided to take a small break. She gazed longingly at the Moonpool, seeing the glimmering water shining as the sun beamed over it. Stormkit shrugged, confused at why she wasn't drinking the water from it. She assumed it was just a normal pool of water from a cooling rain. As Stormkit gently lapped the water from the pool, she was sent into a dream from StarClan. An unknown cat from StarClan told Stormkit that she was gifted with stronger hearing when she was awake, and strange, peculiar hearing when sleeping. The dream then stops there, with the book also ending there. Fallen Strikes The book starts off with the prologue, being about the corpse of a WindClan cat who is discovered later, ShadowClan scents and blood. After the prologue, Stormkit is scorned for leaving the WindClan camp. The current leader at the time, Lilystar, declares her punishment as becoming an apprentice late. Stormkit is extremely upset at this, and starts to act different, not doing her usual mischevious ways. Instead of attempting to joke around with Shimmerheart, Stormkit instead helped her sort her herbs. This leads to Shimmerheart believing that Stormkit wants to become a medicine cat. Stormkit later corrects this, saying that she just wanted to try and get her punishment lifted early. Despite her hopes growing high, she became an apprentice at seven moons. Rainpaw made a joke at her suspense, which took Stormkit out from her gloomy state. Lilystar gave Stormkit her apprentice name and her mentor, Pebbletalon. Stormpaw and Pebbletalon joked around and had a close friendship. Stormpaw also started to become close friends with Rainpaw, as he had helped her become her normal self again. However, she still is not as mischievous as before. During Tornpaw's warrior ceremony, Stormpaw is extremely excited. The ceremony is then interrupted with a badger and fox attack, led by a rogue group known as The Bones. Tornpaw sees this as an opportunity to show that he is in fact even more worthy to be a warrior by fighting like one during this battle. Stormpaw and Rainpaw stick together to fight, as they are much younger than Tornpaw and can not take on full grown warriors, badgers and foxes alone. Stormpaw witnesses an unknown ShadowClan warrior pinning him down and a fox viciously ripping his front left foot off. Stormpaw winces as she was not used to seeing so much blood come out. She quickly drags Tornpaw to Shimmerheart's den. Pebblestar's Rise Stormsong is mentioned by Pebblestar to Shimmerheart. He assures her that Stormsong was searching for herbs. Pebblestar mentions Stormsong again, along with a few other WindClan warriors, after the battle with five ThunderClan warriors. He notes that all the warriors he mentioned fought bravely. Pebblestar mentions Stormsong and her mate, after he starts acting suspicious. The two claim that he is plotting a way to drive out WindClan. He denies this, and calls them liars. TO BE CONTINUED- STILL WRITING :> Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Category:Warrior